


Lifeline

by Ardnael_Hiddleston



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Try, Work In Progress, will take a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardnael_Hiddleston/pseuds/Ardnael_Hiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok it's not finished at all so please bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it's not finished at all so please bear with me.

Ronen woke up to the cell, this was all she had known for the past two years, it was dirty and cramped, straw littered the ground and the mats were thin. She shared this cell with three others. They were all dressed in rags and they all shared the same mat and meager rations. Ronen, unlike the others, refused to act like the caged animal she was treated as. When the guards brought food or water she always thanked them and ate and drank with proper manners. The masters always overlooked her, she was thankful but she was sorry for the unfortunate souls that were chosen instead of her.

 She heard the doors slam open, and she knew who had walked in. The prince was said to be the most ruthless and bloodthirsty of all her master's. He walked into her cell and she saw his face, there was no trace of kindness or mercy there, only bloodlust, but Ronen was entranced by his inhuman beauty. He walked towards a young woman, Ronen didn't know what possessed her but she stepped in front of him. The guard raised his hand to strike her out of the way when the Prince caught his arm and she heard a sickening crack as the bones in the guard's arm was crushed. "Touch her," the Prince growled in his melted chocolate voice, "and I will personally rip you to shreds." Ronen shivered.

The Prince gripped her wrist and dragged her out of the cell that had been her home-- no, her world for the past two years. They walked down corridors and past doorways and then she was in a room where a man sat on throne. "Father!" Her Prince demanded, "I will keep this one personally."

"And why would I allow this, Prince Dario?" The King bellowed.

"She is my mate."

"Very well. On one condition. She may not be cattle, but she is now a pet slave."

"Fine." Snarled Dario, who began to pull Ronen away.

"Remember, Dario, she is a pet, get her a collar and leash."

"Yes, Father." Dario led his Mate to the place for craftsmen, "Leatherworkers and blacksmiths, I need a collar and leash for my pet. I want them stronger than steel but comfortable and tight enough that she knows who she belongs to but not to choke her and not so loose that she can get it off." And with that command, the craftsmen busied themselves on the task. Collars were made and discarded until the perfect one was found. The leather was already supple and wouldn't chafe and the design and metalwork were intricate yet not garish. The collar was put around Ronen's neck and the matching leash attached.

Dario led his Mate through the twists and turns of the palace to his personal quarters. The furniture and decor in the room was simple but luxurious, in other words, there wasn't a lot of stuff but what was there was the best the world had to offer.

Dario pulled Ronen closer with the leash and she shivered. He licked her pulse point and grinned, Ronen shook in a mix of delight and terror she knew what was coming from the moment the dungeon doors opened. Dario bit her pulse and broke through the skin on her neck, she gasped at the pain, but this is expected when you're the human mate of the Prince of the Vampires.

The pain that Ronen was used to was quickly replaced by pleasure and she moaned in surprise. Dario became invigorated by this display of pleasure and his drinking her blood intensified. When the vampire prince's thirst for blood was sated he pulled his fangs out of her neck and licked the wound made there, which healed instantly. Ronen shivered. He pinned her against the wall and she gasped.


End file.
